ℜelatos de ℂhopper
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Al final, el hecho de estar en esta situación no era más que su culpa por aceptar el irse con ellos y ser nakama. Vaya ironías de la vida. —"Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera"


—" _Este fic participa en el Reto de Inauguración "_ _ **¡Zarpemos al mar!**_ _" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera_ "

Disclaimer: **One Piece** le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō.

 **P** alabras: **1405**.

* * *

ℜ **elatos de ℂhopper**

* * *

Todo el mundo tiene su gran familia. De diferentes maneras y formas de apreciar.

Chopper tiene una familia con la que navega a diferentes partes del Grand Line, con la que aprende cosas nuevas y con la que madura poco a poco.

La tripulación es su familia.

Sí, que es verdad que también están Doctorine y demás en la isla de Drum pero, como dije antes, hay diferentes tipos de familias y aprecios hacía ellas.

 **I**

—CHOPPER, MÉTETE EN LA Hoya, SERAS LA CENA DE HOY.

—¿¡Eh!?

—No hay alimentos en la despensa gracias a nuestro capitán. Si no pueden siquiera pescar algo, tendremos que recurrir a ti.

—¿¡Por qué a mí!? —se altero Chopper.

Sanji inhalo de su cigarro y luego echó el humo lentamente por su boca para luego mirar hacía Chopper.

—Porque sí.

—¿¡Sólo por eso!? ¡Soy una persona normal! ¿¡Que acaso quieres cometer canibalismo!?

—Todo sea porque Nami-swan y Robín-chwan tengan su comida. Pero todavía tienes la opción de conseguir pescar algo.

Más por el impacto y el miedo que otra cosa, gritó: —¡E-enseguida Sanji!

Chopper corrió en busca de las cañas de pescar mientras llamaba a su capitán y a Usopp para que le ayudasen.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Cómo que no hay comida!? ¿¡Quién se la termino!?

Sanji en esos instantes había salido de la cocina y había escuchado a su capitán.

—¡Fuiste tú!

—¿¡Me descubrieron!?

Sentados en la baranda del Merry, Chopper, Usopp y Luffy sostenían sus cañas de pescar en la misma posición. El último mencionado dormía sentado con una burbuja de moco formándose y agrandándose en su nariz lentamente.

—...Y con mis ocho mil hombres derrotamos a uno de los gigantes y me convirtieron en el rey de su isla...

—¡Genial capitán Usopp! —los ojos de Chopper se habían tornado estrellitas y alrededor de su rostro se había formado un aura iluminada de inocencia.

Chopper sabía que Usopp era genial. Cuando fuera más grande esperaba vivir tantas aventuras como él había vivido. ¡Quería ser tan grande y fuerte como Usopp había dicho que era en sus historias!

—Ya sabes Chopper, que algún día podrás conocer todas mis habilidades. No por nada me llaman CAPITÁN Usopp.

—¡Genial, genial! ¡Eres genial Capitán Usopp!

Usopp se dejó elogiar como era de esperarse.

La pesca continuo y el globo de moco de Luffy explotó despertándolo a éste, para luego hacerle volver a dormir.

Chopper también vio fascinado este hecho.

 **II**

A veces Robín lo acompañaba en sus ratos de hacer medicina para futuros tratamientos, enfermedades y varias cosas más que le pudieran pasar a la tripulación.

—¿Qué estas haciendo hoy Doctor-san? —preguntó Robín, mirando por encima de su actual libro de lectura. Chopper siguió metiendo esto y aquello en aquel bol sin voltearse a verla.

—Estoy creando un antídoto para el consumo de comida de Luffy.

—¿Y eso de qué serviría?

—Dejaría a Luffy con "menos hambre" y a nosotros con más días de buena alimentación. Además de que Sanji no me buscará para hacerme de comer —Chopper sintió un escalofrío al decir esto último.

—Ya veo. Pues espero lo logres Doctor-san. Sería de mucha ayuda. Eres muy inteligente.

Chopper se sonrojo mientras las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su lengua y volteaba a ver a Robín.

—¡Idiota, no porque digas eso me harás feliz! —empezó a bailar sonriendo de una manera bastante particular al estilo Chopper, mientras que Robín sonreía apenas.

—No lo parece.

Chopper no se daba cuenta que era demasiado evidente su poca sinceridad. No podía ocultar que los halagos lo hacían sentir más feliz y admirado que enojado.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquel baile, no se dio cuenta que uno de los ingredientes había caído justo en el bol del supuesto antídoto y al ponerse mucho más de éste en el bol de lo debido, una explosión a las espaldas del Chopper lo mando a volar hasta Robín.

—Supongo que será en otra ocasión.

No se podía evitar que Chopper llorara cual niño pequeño en los brazos de Robín.

 **III**

Las olas iban y venían de una manera bastante terrorífica. La tripulación iba y venía bajo los mandatos de la navegante.

Chopper corría de aquí para allá tratando de hacer lo mejor posible en cada una de las recientes obligaciones que le daba Nami. Y convertido en "humano" para mejor resistencia.

—¡Chopper, sostén el mástil para que Usopp lo arregle!

—¡Sí, Nami!

Era una de las tantas horribles tormentas del Grand Line. Todas inevitables como siempre. Pero con una navegante como Nami, todo era posible.

Chopper se sentía seguro pues todos allí eran fuertes, capaces de protegerse y de manejar situaciones inigualables.

No podía estar en una mejor tripulación.

—¡Bajen las velas!

—¡Sí, Nami!

Mientras ayudaba a subir las velas del barco, una gran ola chocó fuertemente contra el Merry haciendo que Chopper volviera a su forma de " _Reno-Tanuky_ " pequeño. Asustado y sin saber qué hacer más que saltar a la cabeza de Zoro y abrazarla fuertemente mientras gritaba y lloraba, esperó a que los demás hicieran lo suyo mientras sentía cómo Zoro trataba de sacárselo de encima.

Cuando Zoro logró su cometido, lo mantuvo sosteniendo en el aire mientras recuperaba el oxigeno luego de tal asfixia por parte de un nakama.

—¡Casi me matas! —exclamo Zoro entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

—¡Zoro das miedo! —lloró Chopper todavía más asustado mientras movía exageradamente sus brazos.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Marimo, baja a Chopper!

Olvidado y ya en el suelo con la tormenta y olas más suaves que antes, Chopper miró cómo Sanji y Zoro volvían a lanzarse patadas y espadazos mientras en la comisura de sus ojos se habían acumulado lágrimas que no salían.

« _Debo ser fuerte como ellos lo son_ » se recordó, sorbiendo sus mocos y limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de sus patas.

A veces Chopper se sentía inferior a todos ellos pues él se sentía débil, más pequeño y menos. Por eso trataba siempre de mejorar, de escuchar las historias del gran Usopp y aprender de ellas, de no ser cocinado por Sanji o cortado por Zoro —aunque este nunca hiciera algo así por el estilo—, tratar de no ser golpeado por la furia de Nami y dejarse ver más hombre por Robín y sus halagos.

Sí, se podría decir que Chopper quería crecer, mejorar y madurar.

Era el más pequeño de la tripulación después de todo. Y al aprender de ellos, se podría decir que eran como su familia, que además de protegerse mutuamente, sabías cada vez más del otro. Mutua confianza entre ellos a pesar de todo.

Contaban todos con todos.

 **IIII**

—¡Una isla! —gritó Usopp desde el puesto de vigía.

Todos corrieron hacía donde estaba la cabeza de Merry y miraron de frente.

Luffy fue el primero en hablar.

—¡Aventura! ¡Ve a toda velocidad Nami! —exclamo excitado recibiendo un golpe por parte de la navegante en respuesta.

—¡Cierra la boca idiota! Ya estamos a nuestra máxima velocidad —y luego, mirando al frente, se pregunto para ella misma— ¿Habrán tesoros? —sus ojos se tornaron berris.

—¡Ah~ Nami-swan~ me encanta tu lado avaro~!

—¡Cállate cejas de sushi!

—Espero que la isla tenga una aldea para buscar un libro sobre su historia.

—¡Claro que sí habrá Robín-chwan~!...—Sanji hizo su baile mientras corazones salían de sus ojos, para luego ponerse más serio— Lo que me recuerda de que tenemos que comprar alimentos para la despensa.

Pero entonces todos notaron que un barco marine estaba yendo hacía la isla también al igual que ellos.

—Tengo la enfermedad de no-puedo-pisar-esa-isla-o-moriré.

Chopper miró entonces hacía arriba para ver las caras de todos sus nakamas; exceptuando a la de Usopp, todos sonreían de una forma bastante extraña y poco normal, como si les importara un rábano el hecho de que un gran barco marine estuviera dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que ellos.

—¡Carne!

—¡Tesoros!

—Espero tenga una historia que contar.

Y entonces Chopper tembló y lloró internamente —y externamente tembló— al escucharlos.

Después de todo su familia estaba formada por demonios de distintos ámbitos, que en estos momentos miraban aquella isla con distintos objetivos en mente.

Trago saliva.

Al final, el hecho de estar en esta situación no era más que su culpa por aceptar el irse con ellos y ser nakama. Vaya ironías de la vida.

« _Espero que nuestro próximo nakama sea un psicólogo_ ».

Qué pena que seria un loco carpintero más para la tripulación.

Pero igual, después de todo, la familia de Chopper era todo menos normal, y eso es lo que la hacía tan especial.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado!_

 _Espero también haber logrado lo menos Ooc posible a los personajes u.u_


End file.
